The invention concerns an installation for the investigation of objects using magnetic resonance, having a magnet system for producing a homogenous magnetic field in an investigational volume.
An installation of this kind is by way of example described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,567,683B1.
Research activities for the development of therapies and vaccines in conjunction with highly infectious viruses which can be transferred by aerosols, as well as research with genetic manipulated and biological, chemical or radioactively contaminated objects as well as poisonous chemical weapons (ABC weapons) all require a high level of safety. Objects of this kind must therefore be investigated in a safe room from which no gas exchange occurs with the environment. For research on such objects, among other things, measurements using magnetic resonance are of interest. Since apparatuses which are disposed within the safety room can also become contaminated, these devices can no longer be used to investigate non-contaminated objects. Therefore, in order to investigate contaminated and non-contaminated objects, separate apparatuses are generally required. The acquisition of a plurality of apparatuses for measuring magnetic resonance is, however, extremely expensive.
An additional problem concerns the maintenance of contaminated spaces in which the apparatuses are disposed since the maintenance personnel have a presence in the safety room during the maintenance procedure, for example when filling liquid helium for superconducting coils. This requires additional safety measures to protect the personnel (safety suits, disposal of the safety clothing, health monitoring of the personnel and the like) and is also associated with significant risks for the technical personnel, in particular since the risks associated with contamination are often underestimated on the part of the technical personnel. A large fraction of the maintenance work is therefore often carried out by scientifically educated personnel, leading to a unnecessary increase in maintenance costs.
It is therefore desirable for measurements of contaminated objects, to minimize both the costs for acquisition of a corresponding measuring apparatus as well as other costs concerning maintenance as well as to minimize the risk for personnel.
In particular, for example, investigations of gene manipulated animals require extremely high safety precautions to prevent escape of the animal. The animals are generally investigated in an anaesthetized condition and should the animal regain consciousness, one must assure that the gene manipulated animal does not escape.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,657,683B1 discloses a device for carrying out nuclear resonance measurements on a body part of a large animal. The apparatus includes a housing adapted to the shape of the large animal. This housing has a protrusion for acceptance of a body part which can be introduced into the magnet configuration. The radio frequency device can be introduced onto this protrusion. Although this facilitates the investigation of animals and escape of the animal, even without sedation, is prevented, an investigation of highly contaminated objects is not possible.
In contrast thereto, it is the purpose of the present invention to propose an installation for investigation of contaminated objects using magnetic resonance with which the measuring apparatus does not become contaminated, wherein a simple maintenance of the system without the danger of contaminating the maintenance personnel as well as a simple positioning of the investigational object are facilitated.